


Feels Like I'm Running Out Of Air

by Life_is_Struggle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Gen, Protect the Danvers Sisters at all costs, spoiler alert: I can't, this is me trying to get over Alex's heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_Struggle/pseuds/Life_is_Struggle
Summary: The aftermath of Alex's heartbreak settles in the next morning. At least having Kara next to her makes it a bit more bearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to cope with Alex's pain by focusing on the one good thing in this episode: the fact that the Danvers sisters are on the same page and Kara is emotionally there for Alex.

For the first time in her life, she understands what Kara means when she says she wakes up with the city. She can hear engines roaring to life, honks firing, and people yelling good morning or obscenities to each other under her very own bedroom window.

It’s also one of the many times in the last week when she feels like closing her eyes and drifting off is probably the better option. Because the sun rays dancing through her closed curtains and caressing her face with the promise of daylight are definitely liars.

Her heart immediately constricts and Alex winces.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It needs to stop hurting.

She takes in a sharp breath, which ends up reminding her of the arms around her because they instinctively draw her closer.

_Kara_.

Kara, who kept banging on her door last night. Kara, who didn’t go away even when Alex told her to. Kara, who is now peacefully sleeping next to Alex, trying to help her keep the nightmares at bay...Just like Alex’s done ever since they were kids.

Alex’s head feels light. Her stomach is a mess and she’s pretty sure that her eyes will fill with tears if she spends one more second thinking about this.

_Maggie._

No. Not again. Not now.

She opens her eyelids slightly, only to end up staring at the ceiling. She’s not even sure how she got through the night.

_Well that’s a lie._

She turns her head to get a look at the snoring Kryptonian next to her.

Kara had stayed. She held her until the very last wave of sobbing before exhaustion took over. She’s pretty sure Kara also threw her glass away, which is rude because maybe a headache is what Alex needed to stop thinking. Then again her head is so light that maybe drinking wouldn’t have been the best idea. She’s definitely not telling Kara that.

_I can’t believe you got drunk you dork_ , she snorts faintly at the memory of Kara falling asleep on one of the control desks. That had been a highlight. Other things? Not so much...

Alex sighs.

The ache is still there and she can still remember the feeling of Maggie’s lips touching her own, but she doesn’t get more time to process it as she is pulled forward, her head lifting from the pillow to nest on her sister’s chest.

“M’sure J’onn won’t mind if we take five more minutes,” she hears Kara’s whisper. The words are blurred by the slow steady thump of her little sister’s heart and suddenly Alex feels so small, as if her world ceased to exist and she needs to start anew. So, she can’t help but whisper back.

“I’m scared.”

Her sister’s hold on her tightens and she feels Kara resting her head on top of her own.

“I know. But I’m going to be here while it hurts. And I’m going to be here for a long time after it’s over too,” Kara mutters.

And just like that Alex is transported to a bedroom far away from National City, during a night with a full moon. She hears herself repeating reassurances in her sister’s ear while Kara tries to soothe herself listening to Alex’s heartbeat. She hears the truth of the words as they reach her very bones.

Only the roles are reversed this time and she ends up loving Kara even more, which isn’t something she thought was possible.

“Promise?” she asks.

_I’m supposed to be the strong one, but I’ll always need you_ is what she doesn’t say. She doesn’t need to. Kara knows that now.

“Always.”

_I know you are, but I’m strong too. And it’s my turn to take care of you when you need me_ is what this means. She releases a breath and lets herself be lulled to sleep by the consistency of Kara’s heart.

She’s warm and she’s loved and she’s still aching. But she has Kara. She’s not alone.

When she wakes up again, the sunlight doesn’t seem as harsh.

 


End file.
